


Day 29 of Write Every Day in November 2016 (Never Left Behind)

by twerdgirl



Series: Write Every Day in November 2016 [29]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerdgirl/pseuds/twerdgirl
Summary: Mikey is stuck in bed and feeling down about not being able to keep up with his brothers.





	

Mikey looked out the window of his bedroom out onto the street below. He saw his brothers playing street hockey while he had to stay inside. Mikey had an asthma attack the other day and had to be taken to the hospital. He was allowed to come home, but  was on bed-rest. He also needed to have a breathing treatment for at least three days for about five minutes.   
  
Mikey had always been the smallest and most sickly of his brothers. He was able to do most of the things they did and his asthma was slowly getting better, which meant he might grow out of the more severe case he currently had. Still it meant he couldn't push himself as hard as his brothers and it left him slightly weaker. He loved that Splinter was able to still teach him marital arts, but he hated that he had to end lessons sooner and wasn't able to do everything his brothers could do.  
  
Mikey turned away from the window with a sigh and went back to reading his comic. About ten minutes latter he heard the front door open and foot steps come up the stairs. He was surprised when there was a knock on his door and even more so when it opened to reveal his brothers. They came in and sat down on the bed. "Want to watch a movie?" Leo asked.  
  
"Umm sure, what did you have in mind?"  
  
"We were thinking The Avengers." Mikey smiled and nodded. He was surprised when Raph picked him up and carried him to the couch downstairs. Mikey found he didn't mind the extra colliding and found it made him feel more relaxed. Once everyone was settled and the movie started Mikey leaned against Donnie who threw a blanket over them. Mikey wasn't sure, but he guessed his brothers wanted to do something that Mikey could join them in. He felt warm and happy, so glad that his brothers wanted to spend time with him when he couldn't do much. He realized that no matter if he could keep up with them or not his family would make sure he was never left behind.


End file.
